Yarn Kirby
Yarn Kirby was a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. Despite the name, he plays completely different from Kirby. Yarn Kirby first appeared in Kirby's Epic Yarn, alongside Prince Fluff. He was revealed alongside Paper Mario during the KF66 IRC Press Conference, alongside many other updates. As of Tier List 3, Yarn Kirby is ranked 7th. His Ftilt acts as an amazing approach tool, as well as quite a few other moves. He can reflect his opponents (only other character who can do that is Mario). His ground game is amazing, with great combo's and strength. His air game isn't great though. He's very light, and the beads gimmick isn't very beneficial. He's also pretty slow, although his dash is very good. Yarn Kirby doesn't have a role in The Battle Arena. However, after you beat it he is usable in every single battle, including The Final Battle. However winning with him gives you Kirby's ending. Yarn Kirby was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page and moveset will, however, remain unchanged. Pros *Small target, not as hard to hit as Kirby but he's still small. *Recovery can be aimed. *Ftilt is incredibly amazing. It can be used to punish almost anything. *Fsmash, Grab, and Ftilt are all great at confusing your opponent. *Really great set of Final Smashes. *Has some really good specials. *Unlike Kirby, he has a really good (albeit slow) ground game. *Ground combo's deal excellent damage. Air combo's deal pretty good damage, too. *He can recover health by picking up beads. *Surprisingly strong, especially for a lightweight. Cons *Air game is mediocre; awesome options (Uair aside) just aren't there. *Aside from his cheap hitbox moves, some pretty mediocre range. *Lightweight. *His beads can be picked up by opponents and heal them. *His specials that aren't really good are quite bad. *An overall slow character. *Recovery is very unsafe, as it doesn't deal damage and leaves Yarn Kirby in a helpless state. *He lacks an annoying taunt. This is bad because, despite the two being different, he is a Kirby. *Despite his surprisingly good damage output, some of his moves don't even deal damage at all. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Yarn Kirby does his jump rope standstill from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Daunt: Yarn Kirby falls asleep, and then wakes up, tired. Another Kirby's Epic Yarn standstill. *Rtaunt: Yarn Kirby takes out his whip and spins it around. *Ltaunt: Yarn Kirby sits down, looks upward, and stands up. Ground Game *Yarn Kirby's ground game is extremely unique. When he gets hit, he loses beads. Whoever picks up these beads can recover health (the star bead recovers 100% damage). However, the beads go FLYING- most of the time off of the stage. The more damage he's taken the less beads he loses. Beads stop coming out after 300%. *Jab: Yarn Kirby jabs just like Kirby. While this has more range and strength, it's only one hit. This is probably the only move Yarn Kirby and Kirby share in terms of appearence and use. Deals 8%. *Utilt: Yarn Kirby throws his whip upward. This is not a grab, although it looks like Yarn Kirby's grab. This acts (strangely) as a spike; it can't KO for obvious reasons but it's nice to start ground combo's. Deals 6%. *Dtilt: Yarn Kirby does a quick spin, tripping (no, not the mechanic from Brawl, it's just in appearence) the opponent. It has nice range and some decent damage, although the punish is pretty bad. Deals 9%. *Ftilt: Yarn Kirby throws his yarn whip forward. This move has 'excellent' range, and is the life of Yarn Kirby's tilts. It can punish anything, due to its quick start-up and almost invincible ending lag. It goes through most projectiles, as well. but only on start-up; after Yarn Kirby throws his whip he can be stunned again, although the ending lag is almost invincible. Deals 5%. *Usmash: Yarn Kirby turns into a Parasol, similar to one of his Kirby dance from Kirby's Epic Yarn. It launches your opponent into the air, where you can re-start a combo. This isn't a very good way of dealing damage, although the entire move has invincibility frames against air attacks. Launches your opponent into the air and deals 5%. Can only use it once per combo. *Dsmash: Yarn Kirby spins around in a circle twice, kicking any opponent who gets in the way. It has some nice range, and is a very good way TO KO your opponent near the edge due to the nice horizontal knockback. Has a lot of ending lag, though, so be careful. Deals 18% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Fsmash: Yarn Kirby performs a stronger version of his Ftilt. It's good for mixups, and it's nice linking the two together for combo's. Overall, though, it's not that great as the other things that made Ftilt great are absent. Fully charged, it has better range. Deals 13% uncharged, 18% charged. Specials *Special: Ball of Yarn. Yarn Kirby turns into a ball. You can charge this by holding the Special button, and letting go charges Yarn Kirby at the opponent. This move is all right, although it shouldn't be used very often as he has much better moves. It's all right as a punisher, I guess. Deals 6% minimum, 18% maximum. *Up Special: Angie's Aid. Yarn Kirby's angel friend from Kirby's Epic Yarn pulls him upward. You can aim this, but it can go automatically. However, on auto, the angel friend does whatever it wants, so it's suggested to go manually. Deals no damage. *Down Special: Yarn Weight. Yarn Kirby turns into a weight like in Kirby's Epic Yarn. This is similar to Stone, however it comes out faster on the ground AND in the air, but deals less damage. Deals 15%. Nothing special for KOing but pretty good in combo's. *Side Special: Prince Fluff's Aid. Yarn Kirby calls for Prince Fluff, who arrives. Prince Fluff will either: **Be running away from an opponent. The opponent will ram into your enemy, dealing 13%. **Give you food. Most heals 5%, but on a rare occasion he'll bring a Maxim Tomato (healing 50%), making Yarn Kirby happy. **Pick up and throw Yarn Kirby. If Yarn Kirby comes in contact with the opponent after being thrown, he deals 10%. Prince Fluff then leaves. A very random and unpredictable move, for both you and the opponent. If Prince Fluff is your assist, then Don Woole will replace him. Air Game *Nair: Yarn Kirby spins his Yarn Whip around in a circle. It has no similarities in appearance, but this is fairly similar to Kirby's Nair. It has more range but stays out for a shorter period of time. The Sex Kick feature is also absent. Deals 9%. *Uair: Yarn Kirby performs an upward kick. This is essentially an Anti-Air version of Kirby's Drill Kick. It's really good, one of the best Anti-Airs in the air (odd) in the game. Deals 10%. *Fair: Yarn Kirby spikes the opponent with his Yarn Whip. Comes out really quickly and deals pretty good damage. It can be punished fairly easily, though. Deals 12%. *Bair: Yarn Kirby turns into a Parasol, and any projectile or player is reflected. It doesn't deal damage, but reflecting your opponent is a wonderful thing. If attacked by a physical move, however, the opponent is not reflected. *Dair: Yarn Kirby takes out his Yarn Whip and attacks downward. Has nice range and power, but a tad slow. Deals 11%. Throws *Grab: Yarn Kirby (take a guess) uses his Yarn Whip to grab the opponent. Doesn't have many factors that the Ftilt has, but it is a tether grab! *Pummel: Yarn Kirby kicks his opponent. Fast but weak, deals 2%. *Uthrow: Yarn Kirby picks up his opponent. He can then walk/dash/do whatever with his opponent. Attacking (any form of it) throws the opponent, which can harm other opponents. Note that by mashing buttons your opponent can escape. Deals 8% to the grabbed opponent and 7% to the ones hit by the thrown opponent. *Dthrow: Yarn Kirby throws the opponent to the ground and turns into a mini-weight on them. Pretty nice damage but a combo ender. Deals 9%. *Bthrow: Yarn Kirby simply throws his opponent backwards. Simple but effective. Deals 7%. *Fthrow: Yarn Kirby lifts his opponent up, and throws them to the ground. This is an interesting Fthrow because of its mechanics: Yarn Kirby can hold them into the air by holding Forward and the Grab button. Your opponent can mash out of this after 3 seconds, however by mashing buttons yourself (while still holding Forward + Grab) you can try to prevent it from happening. Releasing Forward and Grab makes Yarn Kirby throw them to the ground. Weakest deals 5%, strongest deals 20%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Yarn Fire Truck'. Yarn Kirby sees a transform panel, and jumps into it. He then transforms into a Fire Truck for 10 seconds. In this form, he can fire water (oh, you get the point) at his opponents. Unlike most water moves, this actually deals damage. For every 3 seconds the water comes in contact with your opponent, it deals around 30%. The max damage you can get out of it is 50%. This is actually an awesome Final Smash. It's great for keep away (which Yarn Kirby lacks, Ftilt aside), and dealing some decent damage is nice. You're more likely to only get about 35%-40%, but that's acceptable. It's a bad way of KO'ing, though, so don't expect it to do good with that. *'Battle Attack: Yarn Flying Saucer'. Yarn Kirby sees a transform panel, and jumps into it. He then transforms into a Flying Saucer for 20 seconds. In this form, he can “abduct” opponents and items. Once he has 3, he uses a powerful attack (no, not that one) that hits the entire screen. Said attack deals 50%, but if your opponent is inside the UFO when the attack is used, it deals 70%. A very good Battle Attack. The only downside is that Yarn Kirby is NOT invincible during this- he can be attacked, he will take damage, and he will lose beads. He can recover these beads, but your opponent will likely get to them first. The damage on this move, however, cannot be ignored. *'Ultimate Smash: Yarn Tankbot'. Done by pressing Ftilt Out of Shield. Very odd input. Yarn Kirby (you get the point), and transforms into a Tankbot for 10 seconds. In this mode, Yarn Kirby is invincible. He can fire missiles which deal 25% and (almost) destroy your opponents shield. He never runs out of missiles, either. If he has Prince Fluff as an assist, then he can command the hand, which deals 15%. He can jump on his opponents to deal around 10%. Trust me, the damage adds up. If you break your opponents shield, you can easily get around 60% out of this. Seriously, it's the best Ultimate Smash in the game. Probably the only downside of it is that to get the best out of it (and more damage, oh god) you'll need Prince Fluff as your assist. Otherwise this is an awesome Ultimate Smash- not even Master Hand can harm it. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen Yarn Kirby's Dash is his car transformation from Epic Yarn. In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters